One and Only
by RedCathey
Summary: Story inspired by Ed Sheeran's song small bump. Tony goes on a night out looking for a hook up but never really expects to see her again but when she turns up a few weeks later Tony must think about whether her is ready to be a farther and if its all bad. Tony centered but everyone will be in it. Sorry not to good at summary. :D


Anthony DiNozzo stood at the front of his wardrobe looking for a shirt; he was wearing a dark blue almost black pair of jeans and a dark coloured belt that was a little loose for easy removal if he got lucky. He sighed looking at the many shirts he loved to wear for these occasions and then moved to grab a light green one with thin white lines going down it, he smiled. It was going to be a fun night.

Gabriella Gibson looked into her bathroom mirror tonight was the night. She had finally got over her boyfriend Bryan and was looking to hook up for the weekend. She was wearing a dark red dress that only went as far as the top of her thighs with a pair of red wedges.

Gabriella looked in her make-up bag, she was almost done. Her natural blonde hair that she was proud to have had been straightened with one single curl on the left side at the front that she felt was unique. She put on her light pink gloss and touched up her mascara before moving so that she could see her full body in the mirror, she grinned her skin was slightly golden from the warm weather they had been having.

Satisfied with how she looks Gabriella called a taxi and headed out.

Tony now fully dressed went into his bathroom and started to gel his hair, he decided to spike it this time as keeping it smooth last time didn't help him at all. Once done he opened his mouth to inspect his teeth for any faults. After prodding his mouth for a while he put on some diesel and began his short walk to the bar.

Gabriella sat on the bar stool, she had been approached by a couple of guys on of them a small man with glasses that she pretty much dismissed straight away and the other just simply gave her the creeps. She had been waiting for more than an hour when she noticed a man eyeing her from across the bar.

Tony stood for a few minutes looking around for his chosen one.

After around ten minutes he spotted a slick blonde in a red dress sitting at the bar, he could tell by the way she was dressed that she was looking to be picked up. He stood watching for a while just to make sure that she wasn't with a boyfriend and then made his move.

"Hey there, Anthony DiNozzo. Call me Tony" Tony grinned showing of his white teeth while he moved onto the chair next to her.

"Hi, Gabby Gibson. You can call my Gabby" She said with a small giggle and smile.

"So Gabby what brings you here?" Tony positioned himself on the chair so that he could face Gabby.

"Well I just broke up with my boyfriend soooo…" Gabby used her hands to show of her body and then smiled at Tony.

"What you drinking?"

"V&C what about you?" Gabby to a sip of her drink.

Tony kept his smile and then turned to the bar tender.

"Excuse me could I get and V&C and a white Russian" Tony turned back to Gabby who had just finished her drink.

"Looks like you got here just in time "She said while swaying the empty glass from side to side.

Tony stumbled out of the taxi pulling Gabby along. Tony paid the driver way too much for the very short drive to his apartment but he didn't care all he wanted to do was get inside but not before Gabby latched onto him back and ordered that he must carry her in. So a very very drunk Tony fumbled his way up three flights of stair and to his apartment door were Gabby slid of his back and started to dance around behind him barefoot, she didn't remember when but at some point during the night she must have parted with her shoes. Tony awhile after actually putting the keys in the door finally managed to open it. Tony grabbed Gabby by the hand and swung her in, she let out a loud laugh of excitement and he kicked the door shut and pressed his lips in hers.

This is going to be a fun weekend. Thought Tony

**Please rate and review plus just so you guys know the I was going for Gabby to look like Amanda Seyfried just so you know what she looks like. :D **


End file.
